


Hairbrush

by notjustalittlegirl



Category: The Books of Bayern Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Arguing, Enna and Isi have a little fight, F/F, Isi has really thick hair, Making Up, Razo and Finn are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/notjustalittlegirl
Summary: Isi has very thick hair, and a tendency to murder Enna's hairbrushes. Enna is sick of it.





	Hairbrush

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Books of Bayern, all rights go to Shannon Hale. I am making no money off of this, as it is only for entertainment purposes. Please don't sue me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

In Enna’s expert opinion, her girlfriend was absolutely perfect. Isi never hogged the covers, even though she was taller than Enna, she didn’t have morning breath, she always brought Enna flowers and chocolates on random occasions where she knew her girlfriend was having a bad day, and the tongue that the other girl had made her scream almost every night. There were a million and one other things that Enna loved about Isi, and she wondered every day how she had been lucky enough to get the other woman to notice her of all people. 

Yes, Isi was perfect. Perfect, that is, in every way but one. 

“Isi!” 

At Enna’s call, Isi emerged, half-dressed, from their bedroom. She was wearing a medium length skirt, but hadn’t chosen a shirt yet, meaning that she had entered the hallway in her bra. No matter how much Enna enjoyed  _ that  _ view, it wasn’t quite enough to make her forget why she was upset this morning. 

“What’s wrong, En?” 

Enna held up her hairbrush, which was completely covered in clumps of blonde hair. Strands of it fell to the floor, and Enna growled, getting more and more annoyed by the second. She had just vacuumed yesterday. 

“Did you use my hairbrush again?” 

Isi shrugged guiltily, caught. “Mine broke.” 

“Again?” 

Enna huffed, almost growling as she yanked the hair out of her hairbrush. It seemed as if Isi’s long, thick, hair went through around a hundred hairbrushes a month. And, whenever, they gave up on life in the morning before the blonde could finish yanking them through her hair, Isi decided to use Enna’s to finish, rather than just saying “fuck it” and throwing her hair in a ponytail or a messy braid for the day. 

No matter how much Enna asked her not to use her hairbrush, she was never that surprised when she woke up to find blonde hair mixed in amongst her own black strands. Besides, if Isi’s hair was so thick that she broke her own hair brushes, she was practically the Terminator when it came to Enna’s flimsy tools. 

“Sorry.” 

Isi smiled, hoping to diffuse the situation. “I’ll buy us both new ones on the way home from work. I promise this time I’ll find one that’ll last for more than a few days.” 

Enna was not ready to forgive quite yet. She had heard  _ that  _ one before, and had heard it one too many times to buy it this time. “Isi, I must’ve asked you not to use my hairbrushes once a week, but you always do anyway!” 

Isi bit her lip, unsure what to say except apologize again. She and Enna just stared at each other for a moment, and then Enna looked away, storming back into the bathroom and throwing her hair up into a messy bun. She got dressed, grabbed a chocolate chip granola bar and walked out of the door to head to work, not bothering to say goodbye to Isi and not seeing her girlfriend’s face crumple when the door slammed. 

Enna was far less angry when she came home from work, having had time and space to calm down, and having been given perspective by her best friends Razo and Finn. It still annoyed her to no end that Isi had just ignored Enna’s request not to use her hairbrushes, but it actually felt good to have her hair up in a bun for a day. Her annoying surrogate brother Razo had teased her lightly, but that lovely human Finn (who both Enna and Razo thought had at least somewhat of a  crush on her) told her that it looked good that way. 

She opened the door to their apartment gingerly, still remembering slamming it loudly on the way out of the apartment that morning and hoping that Isi wasn’t angry at her. 

“Hey, En.” 

Enna’s head whipped around in surprise. It wasn’t at all unusual for Isi to get home before her, but she hadn’t been expecting her girlfriend to be right behind her the moment she walked in the door, especially after what had happened in the morning. 

She also wasn’t expecting the sight of the kitchen table: there was a basket, filled with hair products including multiple hairbrushes, as well as a box that had “ENNA’S. DO NOT TOUCH” written on it in black permanent marker. It had a lock on it, and Isi handed Enna the key. In addition, there were boxes upon boxes of food from Enna’s favorite take out place. Clearly, Isi had gone overboard this time. 

And Enna loved it. 

She smiled and threw her arms around her girlfriend, planting a sloppy kiss on Isi’s lips. “Thank you so much!” 

“I’m sorry about this morning, love.” 

Isi’s arms were wrapped around Enna’s middle, and Enna planted a kiss on her girlfriend’s troublesome hair. “It’s okay, baby. It’s annoying, but I overreacted a little bit. If the thing we have our worst fights about is me having to pull clumps of blonde hair out of my brush, and replace it every few weeks, then I think we’re pretty damn lucky.” 

Isi nodded, and then Enna felt soft lips on her neck. She shivered, which made Isi grin and yank on Enna’s shirt, unzipping her jeans at the same time. 

“The food’ll get cold,” Enna protested weakly as Isi’s talented hands unlatched her bra. 

“We can warm it up. Right now,” Isi yanked down Enna’s jeans, and the black haired girl gave in and slid her hand up under Isi’s skirt. “Right now, I need your hands all over me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
